Dead End Girl For A Dead End Guy
by SaveTheUndeadPrincess
Summary: Sasuke finds that he loves Sakura. Sakura loves him but she's scared. What will she do. I suck at these things but oh well. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen...Chapter 4 is up!
1. Retrival

I Wished I Owned Naruto…Sadly, I don't

Sakura sat by the window watching the harsh thunderstorm rolling into her beautiful Konoha. Her thoughts had drifted to a young man that she hadn't seen in about five years. _Why did you have to leave Sasuke-kun?_ She never understood the concept of revenge and the need to obtain it. All she understood was love and family.

A knock on the door caused her to look up at her mahogany door. The 19 year old girl put the green tea mug on her coffee table and then walked across her apartment towards the door.

"Who is it?" She called out from her side of the door.

"Sakura-chan! It's me. Let me in!" A loud voice responded.

Sakura quickly unlatched the five locks she had placed on the door after she had first moved in. She let in the nineteen year old blonde who was dripping wet on her carpet.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked as she handed Naruto a small towel to dry his face.

"Get ready, they know where Sasuke is headed next!" Naruto stammered as he wiped his face dry. Sakura quickly ran to her room and changed into her training outfit. Putting her gloves in her pocket and her weapons in the right places, she ran back to the living room where Naruto sat; waiting for Sakura to come back.

"Who's coming with us Naruto?" Sakura asked as she locked her door.

"Don't know. The old hag hasn't said yet." Naruto said receiving a glare from Sakura.

In less than five minutes, Sakura and Naruto were in the hokage's office. Sakura noticed many people were gathered near her.

"Uchiha Sasuke had been detected near the Sound village inside Orochimaru's old home." Lady Tsunade spoke as she looked at Sakura. "I want you, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Guy, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten. Go to the Sound Village and bring back the Uchiha. Kakashi is Captain.You shall leave in an hours time.Dismiss!"

Everyone started to leave the hokage's office. "Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, come back here." The three turned around looking at the Hokage. Her face had softened as she looked at the three Jonin before her. "I want to make it clear to all three of you. Uchiha Sasuke needs to be brought back dead or alive. No helping his escape. Uchiha Sasuke is a missing nin. It is the elder's decision whether he deserves to be kept alive. If you help Sasuke by helping his escape, I'll be forced to label you a traitor. Understand."

"Hai." All three responded.

"Good. Go, and Sakura." Tsunade called out.

"Let's go Naruto. Lets get some Ramen before we leave." Kakashi nudged Naruto out so that Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura could talk.

"Yes Hokage sama?"

"Show him what your worth."

"Hai."

"And Sakura, take care of yourself."

Sakura bowed in respect and then walked out of the Manor and towards the ramen place Naruto loved.

"Let's Go." She told Kakashi and Naruto as she walked past them. Finishing up, the followed her to the main gate so that they could wait for the rest of the team.

"Eager, eh Sakura?" Kakashi smirked as he leaned against the entrance. Sakura smirked.

"No, I just want to prove to him that I am not weak." She said as she fixed her shoes.

Pretty soon the entire team was gathered and then all of the sudden, they left.

The Sound Village was two days away. Sakura and Naruto wanted to make it in one.

After about 6 hours, the team started to get tired. "Let's break." Kakashi spoke, dropping down into a clearing. Soon, everyone followed.

Suddenly, Neji and Hinata felt a strong chakra. They looked at each other and then activiated their Byakuga. They both saw the presence of two odd shaped people giving out a murderous vibe.

"Kakashi Sensei, someones near." Hinata spoke looking at Kakashi.

"Hai."

Suddenly two Akatsuki members came into view. Pein and Konan looked at the ten jonin.

Konan looked at Naruto. "We want the Kyubi." She spoke in grace as she pointed her finger towards Naruto.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled. "Leave these two to my team and I, we will handle them." Kakashi looked at the two members and then noticed Pein.

"No. I will stay with you. Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, go on. We'll stop these two and then follow you. " Sakura looked at her sensei and then the two Akatsuki members. "Do not worry Sakura, I won't be too late." He smirked and then yelled "Tenten, Hinata, Lee, the girl. Neji, Gai, we go for the metal head here."

Everyone nodded and then followed their captain's plans.

Naruto and Sakura ran fast, praying that they would not be ambushed by more Akatsuki. They were closely followed by Yamato and Sai.

The old home of the snake sannin came into view.

"Naruto, you ready?" And then they walked into the building.

"Sai, me and you go this way." Naruto pointed to the left hallway. "Sakura, you and Yamato –san go right."

They split and turned on their mikes. "Ready?"

"Yes."

And then they started searching for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Not here" Sakura spoke into the mike as she saw that Sasuke was not in one of the rooms.

"Not here either" Naruto responded back in the mike.

"Not here either" Sakura said

"Where the hell are you?" Naruto yelled looking for Sasuke. He and Sai spilt up going different ways

"We've finally come this far"

"Where are you!?" Naruto yelled.

"Where are you" Sakura added.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. All of the sudden there was an explosion. This stopped Sakura in her tracks and she then started to run towards the explosion.

She noticed Sai get up and then look up. Sakura ran towards Sai to make sure he was okay. Sai continued to look up from the hole as Sakura looked at him confused.

"Sakura huh?" A deep voice spoke that caused Sakura to stop in her tracks.

Slowly, Sakura turned her head towards the source of the voice and then she looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her. Her lips formed a "Sasuke-kun" as she looked at Sasuke. She noticed the changes in him. His chest could be seen and she could see the hard muscles in his body. He was taller and paler. His dark, raven hair was longer but it still looked the same.

Sasuke looked down at his team member. The young petite girl had turned into a young woman. Her looks could even send Karin up the wall in jealousy. He noticed her big luscious breasts and her long legs. A lust formed in him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Naruto ran into the small hole and looked up at Sasuke. They stared at each other as they absorbed each others features.

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke

"Naruto?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other remembering the day they had last seen each other

**(Flashback in bold; N is for Naruto, S is for Sasuke…simple?)**

**S: What do you know about me, when you have no parents or siblings!?**

**What**** do you know, when you've been alone from the start!? Huh!?**

**We suffer because of our bonds Can you understand what it's like to lose everyone?!**

**N: It's true I don't have parents or siblings and I don't understand how it feels**

**S: Why naruto? Why do u go so far for me?**

**N: ****To me this is one of my first bonds. That's why i'm going to stop you!**

**S: Well then, I will break those bonds **

"Why didn't you kill me then?! Is that your way of breaking bonds?! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, angry.

"The reason is simple. Its not that I didn't cut the bonds. I didn't want to give Him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Sasuke all of the sudden jumped down and then place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"How did he--?" Sakura started looking at her best friend and the love of her life.

"Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training. Isn't that right Naruto. That's why this time, at my whim, you'll lose your life" Sasuke started to pull out his katana.

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage? What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked, defeated.

Sasuke was about to plunge the Katana into Naruto until something happened that he did not expect. Sakura stopped Sasuke by holding the blade in her bare hands.

"You will not hurt Naruto kun." She then, with all her strength, pulled the katana away from him. "Uchiha Sasuke, by the order of the Fifth Hokage, you are reprimanded and expected to comply with our conditions as we escort you to Konoha."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in amusement. He walked closer to her and said "Catch me if you can."


	2. Homebound

Kakashi fought with all his might. He knew that they were bound to win and they did. Now, the corpses of the two Akatsuki members lay at his feet. Kakashi looked at the bodies of the Akatsuki and cursed loudly.

"What is it Kakashi?" Gai asked confused on why his friend was mad.

"They're clones Gai. Watch." Kakashi threw two kunai at the bodies. Pein's 'body' went up in smoke and Konan's fluttered into a thousand of little pieces of paper. "We need to get to Naruto and Sakura. You guys okay." Kakashi looked at the rest of the team. They all nodded to say they were okay. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" Kakashi yelled producing a small ninja dog.

"Yo Kakashi. What do you want now?" Pakkun asked.

"Yo." Kakashi replied smiling back. "Track Naruto and Sakura for me, we'll follow, close behind." Pakkun nodded his head and then sniffed the air.

"Follow me." And then Pakkun set off east with the team following close by.

Back at what used to be Orochimaru's hiding spot, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura got into a fighting position. Sakura wanted to fight Sasuke to prove to him what she was worth but she decided against it knowing that it was Naruto's right to fight him since Naruto had been swearing upon ramen that he would defeat Sasuke and bring him home for the past six years.

Sasuke jumped back to the edge of the hole and then called out to his small tracking group. Two men and a girl appeared on Sasuke's side as he looked down and counted his enemies. _There's four of us and four of them. Perfect._

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, can I introduce you to my _new_ teammates, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin." Sasuke smirked looking at his shocked ex teammates.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Yamato yelled causing Sakura and Naruto to run towards him. "Naruto, you take on Sasuke, I'll take on Jugo, Sai, take care of Suigetsu, and Sakura, I leave the girl to you."

Sakura nodded and then turned towards the red haired, red eyed girl. The girl jumped down and then the two girls started to walk towards one another.

"You must be Sakura" The girl's voice was serious. Sakura pulled on her gloves, getting ready to fight. Sasuke stood there as he watched the two girls start their fight. Sakura collided her fist with the ground causing a crack to extend towards the obnoxious Karin.

_She's strong. _Sasuke thought, looking at the pinked haired kunochi. Unfortunately his observation was stalled drew to Naruto coming at him with Rasengan. _Dobe._ Gathering up his chakra, he let chidori form in his hand. _Let the games begin._

Sakura defeated the kunochi in less than five minutes. _That was easy._ Sakura thought as she put her hand on Karin's shoulder temporarily stopping the girl's muscles from moving. _One down, three to go._ Sakura then ran towards Naruto and started to help him.

Due to the force of the chidori and rasengan, Naruto and Sasuke flew back against the stone walls. Noticing he were hurt, Sakura ran up to Naruto and healed him with the small amount of chakra she had left.

Then she ran towards Sasuke to heal him. Placing her hand over his wound, she started to close it as Naruto stood over him with a rasengan in his hand. Few seconds later, Yamato and Sai joined with weapons towards the missing nin. Naruto looked up to see Jugo and Suigetsu tied up with chakra strings and knocked out cold. His vision turned towards Karin who was laying flat with her eyes wide open. He remembered the jutsu as one that had been practiced on a while. _Good Job Sakura._

The physical pain he felt was terrible but the pain he felt in his heart was more painful. He should have found Itachi sooner and killed him sooner. _I'll get away again. I promise._ After looking at the person who was healing him, he forgot all his worries about revenge. _My she's a medical nin too. That is amazing._ Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, Sai, and Yamato pointing their weapons at him.

Sakura then paralyzed Sasuke and sighed. "Let's go to Konoha." Suddenly, someone appeared next to her giving her a "yo"

"Kakashi-sensai. You guys are back." Sakura smiled at her sensei. He smiled back and then looked at the four missing nin.

"I see you guys did a good job, all four of them. Amazing. Let's take Sasuke back to the Hokage. " Kakashi pulled all the missing nin to their feet and then they continued to walk towards the village of Konoha.

Tsunade was surprised to see that they had actually succeeded. "You guys are back so soon. Well, congrats. I want the missing nin in a security tight hospital room. All four of them." And pretty soon they were gone.

"Sakura. I want you to be Sasuke's nurse. Shizune said she and Ino are going to take care of the other three. I want you to give him a check up, blood tests, and I want you to make sure that you do not let him out of the hospital. His trial will be set as soon as he is good enough to walk."

Sakura bowed to her sensei and then left the room. Pulling on her white medic robe, she set off towards Konoha Hospital and walked into her small office. Tsunade had only given her one patient and that was Sasuke.

Gathering all the strength she could, Sakura walked to the high security portion of the hospital and towards Uchiha's room. Inside, she found him on the bathroom floor.


	3. Targeted

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't eaten in days yet he was throwing up contents of his previous meal. He decided it would be better if he fell asleep on the bathroom floor just so he didn't make a mess.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. As she walked up to him, she absorbed his appearance. His hair was wet with sweat and it stuck to his pale face. His black shorts were the only thing he had on. The rest of his body was exposed. Sakura looked down at the marks he had on his shoulder.

Slowly she shook his arm and that caused Sasuke to jerk awake, grasp Sakura's wrist and pin her to the wall. With his sharingan flashing, he looked at the jade eyed girl who was staring at him, shocked.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered as she looked at him in amazement. Suddenly, he let her go and stepped a few feet back.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" He asked, leaning against the wash basin. He smirked as he looked at her.

"I'm here for your check up Uchiha-dono. If you are done here, please go lie down in the bed as I get the instruments ready." Sakura responded showing Sasuke the door. Sasuke left and then he laid down as Sakura left the room to get prepared. **(Dono is a title that means lord.)**

_Uchiha-dono, _Sasuke thought looking out the window. _Since when has she called me Uchiha-dono?_ Sasuke heard the door open as Sakura and a girl he had known as Yamanaka Ino walked in with a rolling cart.

"Thanks Ino. You can go home now." Sakura smiled as they pushed the cart towards the bed.

Ino smiled at Sakura and then spoke to Sasuke. "I hope you feel better soon." Turning her attention back to Sakura, she spoke, "I have a mission with Sai and Yamato-sama, I won't be able to train for a couple of days. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ino, good luck with the mission." Sakura smiled as Ino left. _She's beautiful when she smiles._ Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura.

As soon as Ino left, Sakura dropped her smiled and then turned to Sasuke. "Okay, I'm going to take the basics; temperature, blood pressure, heartbeat. I'm going to need to place my hand over your heart. If you ready—" Sakura said as she activated the Chakra in her hand.

Sasuke nodded as he looked at her. Placing her hand on his chest, Sakura recorded the measurements. "Temperature: 98.5, Blood pressure, 125 over 82, pulse: 74 BPM." Taking her hand off the young man, Sakura picked up Sasuke's chart and wrote all the information down.

"Uchiha-dono, have you been throwing up a lot recently?" Sakura asked looking at the clipboard.

"Sakura."

"Hai, Uchiha dono?"

"Call me Sasuke. I don't like 'Uchiha-dono' It makes me feel like we don't know each other." Sasuke smirked, looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked still looking at her clipboard.

"Ya?"

"We don't know each other. I am not the weak Sakura I used to be—"

"I never said you were weak Sakura." Sasuke interrupted looking at Sakura.

"I was weak Sasuke-kun. I'm not anymore, I've changed in my looks, in my ideals, in my strengths, and in my desires." It was hard for her to say the last part because she knew it was a lie. No matter how much time passed, she knew she would still love Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her shocked. _She said she's love me forever._ Suddenly Sasuke turned cold and then said, "Can we get over with this?"

Sakura looked surprised at Sasuke's sudden change in personality. "Sasuke-kun. Have you been sick for a long time?"

"No"

"Was it the first time you threw up?"

"Hai."

"Have you had a fever?"

"No."

"Have you been dizzy or have you eaten anything in the past five days?"

"No."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

Suddenly, Naruto ran in and looked at his best friends. "Look! All three of us together again. Sasuke! It's good that your back. And you better stay. You do not know what Sakura chan went through. She cried every night. She thought you didn't like her because she was weak. You should see her now. She's pretty strong. Aren't you Sakura chan."

_She cried? _Sasuke thought as he drowned out Naruto. _She cried for me?_

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed hoping that Naruto would stop.

"Yes Sakura chan?" He asked looking at his best female friend.

"I need to finish up his exam. I just need to take blood and then I have to leave. You also need to leave because Sasuke is sick and he might be contagious. I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay Sakura chan. Are you meeting me for dinner tonight? I need to tell you something." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Of course Naruto. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Is she with that dobe now? Sasuke thought as he looked at the kunochi. Naruto smiled and then gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left. "Bye Sasuke." Naruto ran away and went towards Ichiraku's"

"So." Sasuke spoke as Sakura tied his arm between the should and his elbow.

"So?" Sakura asked as she picked up the blood test needle.

"You're with Naruto now." Sasuke stated looking at the kunochi. Sakura accidentally poked Sasuke with the needle.

"Sorry Sasuke kun. I was just shocked when you though I was with Naruto. I love Naruto, but just as a brother. Why do you care?" Sakura asked as she cleaned up the small wound.

"Just making small talk." Sasuke lied as Sakura penetrated his skin with another needle.

"I see." Sakura said taking blood from the Uchiha heir.

After she was done, she cleaned the wound, replaced all the old bandages with new ones, and then washed her hands. "Well, I'm done. I'll get these tests done as soon as possible. Get some sleep."

Sakura walked out of the room and handed Sasuke's blood to a nurse. "Can you test this for me? I need to get home and shower." The nurse nodded and then took the blood. "Thanks Rei."

Running back to her apartment, Sakura tried to forget about her day. Once she was inside, Sakura dropped all her weapons on the table and picked up the green tea glass she had left not long ago. After cleaning her apartment and enjoying a long shower, Sakura walked back to the hospital to check on Sasuke once more.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked as she looked into the room. He was gone.

Running out of her room, Sakura ran all over Konoha calling out for Sasuke. She knew that if he did run away, she would be in trouble.

She first ran to his old apartment and found no one there, then she ran to Ichiraku's, then the academy, she checked the hospital again, and then the Uchiha compound.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura was scared that the elders would kill her because Sasuke had escaped.

_I'll just run away_. Sakura thought running to her home. As soon as she got inside, she ran to her bedroom to get her clothes. Inside she found Sasuke sitting on her bed, reading her diary.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan" He responded reciprocating.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked looking at man.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left." Sasuke got up and walked towards Sakura. Sakura started to walk backwards. "I'm going to leave unless…" Sakura had already been forced up against the wall as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "someone stops me." He smirked down at her.

"Sasuke kun, I don't want you to leave."

"And why not Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at the man. _Should I tell him that I still love him?_

"Why Sa.Ku.Ra." He taunted as he leaned in.

"I don't want to be labeled a traitor to Konoha. I would die before I give up my alligence. Unlike someone else."

_That hurts Sakura._

"Very well Sakura. But know. If they do decide to…dispose of me. I will escape. And then I'll kill Itachi and come for you." Sasuke bent down and gave Sakura a chaste kiss.

"See you soon. Haruno chan." Then Sasuke left leaving a shocked Sakura.


	4. Claimed

Every time Sakura had to check up on Sasuke, she would either bring Naruto or a nurse so that she wouldn't be alone with Sasuke. Sakura was still shocked from the kiss and every time she saw Sasuke, she felt his soft, chapped lips on hers.

Sasuke smirked every time Sakura came in. _She's scared to be alone with me. How sweet._ He thought as Sakura placed her hand over his chest again.

"Temperature is 101.2, Blood Pressure had dropped, it is 109 over 63, Heart beat is 63." Sakura said as Nurse Rei wrote all the information down. "We need to get those blood reports fast."

"I put them in your office Sakura chan." Rei said as she looked at the pinked haired kunochi. Sakura simply nodded.

"For now, get him on some Paracetomal. I'm going to go and check up on the reports. Sasuke-kun, make sure you take the medication." Sakura stated before walking out of the room. Sakura became herself the minute she left Sasuke's room. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked into her small office and sat down.

On her desk was the picture of the former Team 7 that was taken seven years ago. She looked so silly with the head protector over one of her eyes. Smiling at herself and then Naruto, she looked at Sasuke. He had also wore the head protector in the way she had yet he was not smiling. _He had no childhood. Poor Sasuke. _

Noticing a black file on her desk, Sakura picked it up and flipped to the first page. It had all of Sasuke's information, such as his date of birth, his height, weight, and other physical attributes. She then looked at the area marked family guessing it to be empty.

It surprised her what she saw on the first line. 

_Relative 1_

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Relation: Brother_

That was the only thing that Sasuke had written. She then glanced at the release of body form and saw that her name was on it. _Sasuke kun wants me to bury him if he dies?_ Sakura thought as she looked closely at the page.

Suddenly someone burst through the door. "Sakura chan, your patient fell down as he rushed tried to rush to the bathroom to throw up. We're getting him cleaned up, if you want to check on him, then –"

Sakura ran out the door and towards Sasuke's room. Two nurses helped him up onto the bed. "Sakura, what's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked as he saw Sakura. Sakura looked back at him, wanting to cry at his state.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she ran to his side. "Nurse Kana, Nurse Ren, can you get someone to clean this up. I'll help Sasuke-kun clean himself up." The two nurses nodded and then left to go and get the janitor.

As the janitor was cleaning up the mess, Sakura helped Sasuke out of his sticky shirt. "Let me check your temperature." Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's warm and sticky chest as she recorded his temperature. "103.1, not good Sasuke kun." As the janitor left, Sakura walked into the bathroom and filled a small bucket with water.

Grabbing some towels, she walked back to Sasuke who was focused on breathing. "Nurse Rei!" Sakura called out, as she placed the towel in the water bucket and pulled it out. Nurse Rei came running in."Rei, how much Paracetomal did you give him?"

"10 mg."

"Get me a stronger dose. And can you get me the files on my desk as well?" Sakura asked as she put the towel on Sasuke's forehead.

"Sakura"

Rei ran to get what Sakura asked for as Sakura continued to clean some of the left over vomit off of Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hai Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. Sweat had caused Sasuke's hair to stick to his pale face. He looked vulnerable to anything.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I wanted to kill him so bad." Sasuske's face became twisted as he writhed in pain.

"Sasuke kun. I know. You'll be fine." Sakura said as Rei handed her the injection. Sakura poked Sasuke in the shoulder and gave him the dose of the medication. She took the file for Rei and took out the file. She quickly flipped over to the test results and read them over.

"…blood count low…that's fine…okay… Labyrinthitis? Sasuke kun, you have Labyrinthitis, you'll be fine. Rei, can you get me 25 mg of Prochlorperazine and some broad spectrum antibiotics?"

Rei nodded and then ran to get the medications.

"You'll be fine Sasuke. I promise." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke reached down to take Sakura's hand and then he place in to his chest.

"Thank you Sakura." And then he succumbed to his fever, letting it take him into sub consciousness.

As soon as Rei was back with the medicine, Sakura administered them to Sasuke and then sat down next to him. Later that evening, Naruto came by to check on why Sakura hadn't met him for dinner

"Sakura chan, is he okay?" Naruto asked as he walked into the office. Sakura noticed that Hinata walked in with him.

"Naruto, Hinata san, how are you?" Sakura said, putting down her magazine.

"G-g-good. Sakura san, you?" Hinata asked smiling.

"I'm good. So, what brings you here?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Well, since you didn't meet me at Ichiraku's –"

"I'm so sorry Naruto, Sasuke had an episode and I –"

"Don't worry, that's why I came here to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto grasped Hinata's hand in his and then looked at Sakura. "We're together." Sakura smiled and ran over to Naruto giving him a hug.

"That is so great Naruto. And you Hinata, I'm so happy for you."

"Finally that dobe figures out that the Hyuga heiress is head over heals for him." Sasuke grunted as he attempted to get up. Sakura ran over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks Sakura" Sasuke said as he gave her a weak smile.

_Did Sasuke just thank me? _Sakura thought as she reciprocated the smile.

"Shut up teme, you're just jealous that I have a girl and you don't" Naruto joked back as he sat down with Hinata on his knee.

"Who says I don't have a girl." Sasuke said as he smirked. _It's probably that girl, Karin. _Sakura thought as she felt her heart sink

"Ya, I would rather bet on the old hag Hokage being sober for a week."

"NARUTO!! That's uncalled for!!" Sakura said as she slapped Naruto a top the head.

"I do have a girl. I just kissed her last night." Sakura's eyes widened at this statement. _Me? Is it me?_

"How long have you been together?"

"Since we were 12.When she confessed to me that she would love me and would make me happy for the rest of my life."

"Then why don't we know about her?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"She just found out we were a couple about 6 seconds ago teme." Sakura immediately stopped breathing. _Me? I'm with Sasuke. Wait. Is this a dream? Oh my God. Is he going to stay for me._

"Wait. That means the girl has to be in this room." It took Naruto a few seconds to figure this out.

"Sakura! You and Sakura! I'm happy!" Naruto said as he hugged Sakura.

"Teme, why don't we celebrate later, right now I need to talk to Sakura. So. I want you to leave."

"Y-yes Sasuke kun. We'll leave. We have to be at my home. My father wants to meet Naruto. Naruto let's go." Hinata bid goodbye to both and walked out with Naruto behind her tail.

As soon as they left, Sasuke got out of his bed stood a few centimeters away from Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"

"Breathe."


	5. Confession

Thanks Purplewolfstar35, Panther X, Lil Sasuke, PurpleLicious64, Kittenbrs, Tenshi-Chan008,

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"So…do you want to be with me?" Sasuke asked looking down at the pink haired beauty in front of him.

"I have to go…and um…check the reports on that person…bye." Sakura mumbled before she turned to leave. Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, having her back collide with his front and his arms quickly enveloping her. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, it's time I gave your love back." Sasuke confessed as he buried his head into her shoulder. "But, you should know. I will kill my brother and I am going to restore my clan with or without you. Do you want to come with me and help kill that bastard or do you want to stay here and regret the rest of your life?"

Sakura quickly turned around and faced Sasuke; still in his arms. "You're leaving again?" Sakura asked shocked that he would put her in trouble.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not leaving."

"Then how will you kill Itachi?"

"Simple. The Akatsuki wants Naruto. That bastard is in that organization. As long as I stay around Naruto, I will be able to spot the bastard. And then I'll kill him." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

"So you're staying?" Sakura asked looking up at the man she loved. He simply nodded which triggered Sakura to put her arms around him and cry. "Sasuke-kun thank you so much. I would die if you left again. I became nothing when you left. Please never leave me again." Sakura said as she cried into his shoulder.

_Good. Now, lets make sure she's mine. _"So Sakura, will you be mine."

Sakura stepped away from Sasuke. _Should I say I want him? He wants to be mine. But I really don't want to get hurt again. Why does he want me now? I shouldn't care. He wants me and he loves me. What should I do?_

"Sakura chan?"

Suddenly, the 5th Hokage walked into the room with the two elders. "Sakura? What's going on?" The female elder asked looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"She was about to fall, so I caught her." Sasuke quickly lied letting Sakura go. Sakura walked away from Sasuke and stood next to her sensei.

"How is he now?" The Hokage asked looking at Sakura.

"He had a case of Labyrinthitis, he's okay now. I got him some broad spectrum antibiotics and a fever reducer. He's better now."

"Well then, since you're better, we will issue you your sentence for leaving Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke. Usually, the punishment for betraying Konoha is death, but since we have discovered that you have killed off the snake sannin and his followers, we have decided to lower your punishment. For the time being, you are expected to work for Konoha as an instructor in kenkai genkai arts. Also, we will reinstate you into Team Kakashi. As we see your improvement, we will instate you as a Jonin and then you may leave the academy to pursue ANBU employment or retirement. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Until then, we will be keeping an eye on you. Any activity that is unacceptable will be reported and you will immediately be placed in the Konoha jail system. You may leave as soon as Sakura lets you out. We'll be leaving now. Sakura, I need to see you in my office. Come."

"Hai." Everyone left as Sasuke watched Sakura follow the Godamie. _Fuck, she never told me if she wanted me. I'll get to her later. _He laid down in his bed and smiled. _I'll be waiting Itachi…and my Sakura._

"Sakura. Tell me the truth."

"About?" Sakura asked as she stood infront of her sensei.

"Sakura. Do you love Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she pulled out a file. "Don't lie to me."

"Hai Sensei. I still do." Sakura confessed, knowing she couldn't lie in front of her mother like figure.

"Sakura."

"Hai.?"

Tsuande pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

**"So…do you want to be with me?" Sasuke asked looking down at the pink haired beauty in front of him. **

**"I have to go…and um…check the reports on that person…bye." Sakura mumbled before she turned to leave. Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, having her back collide with his front and his arms quickly enveloping her. "Sasuke-kun."**

**"Sakura, it's time I gave your love back." Sasuke confessed as he buried his head into her shoulder. "But, you should know. I will kill my brother and I am going to restore my clan with or without you. Do you want to come with me and help kill that bastard or do you want to stay here and regret the rest of your life?"**

**Sakura quickly turned around and faced Sasuke; still in his arms. "You're leaving again?" Sakura asked shocked that he would put her in trouble. **

**"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not leaving."**

"You were recording him?" Sakura asked looking at the Hokage.

"This was for safety reasons. We put on in all four of the rooms. We haven't heard anything suspicious but Sakura—"

"Yes Tsunade Sama?"

"I'm worried, I know you love him. And he clearly wants you. I think, that if you stay with him, then he'll stay here. Sakura. If he has a reason to stay, then he will stay."

Sakura looked at her sensei. "Hai Tsunade Sama."

"You may go."

"Thank you."

Sakura left the office and walked back to the hospital. She walked into her office and called in one of the nurses.

"Hai Sakura san?" Asked the bittersweet voice of Nurse Amaya.

"I want to leave. I don't feel good. Can you do me a favor by discharging Uchiha Sasuke after he has had something to eat? Here are his keys to his apartment. " Sakura handed over the keys to Sasuke's previous apartment.

Sakura went to bed as soon as she got home. Tired from a long day, she stripped into her black shorts and mesh top. Locking every lock in her home, Sakura succumbed to a deep sleep.

Sasuke walked back to his apartment. _Why didn't she come back? _Sasuke was confused about the entire thing. He threw the keys on the table and then walked into his one room apartment. _Home Sweet Home_. Kicking off his sandals, Sasuke walked around his room. He noticed that the picture frame he had left unseen against the window sill was up again and cleaned. His entire place looked spotless. He knew at once who had cleaned it. _Thanks Sakura._ He pulled off his shirt and slid into his bed. _I'll get her tomorrow._

Sakura slept heavily as she twisted in her sleep.

_(Dream)_

_Sakura was running through the woods in a__long white __wedding __kimono__ . She__ was crying as she pushed through leaves and rocks and other ethereal debris. She then found what she was looking for. Sasuke was walking away as he let the scar on his shoulder reach over all over his body._

_"Sasuke kun!" Sakura ran towards him and hugged his back._

_"Please don't leave Sasuke please."  
_

_"I gave you a chance Sakura. I gave you a chance to love me and you threw it away. Goodbye Sakura." He pushed her down and then walked away._

_"Sasuke kun! Please! I'll do anything. Please don't leave me."_

_"Go Sakura. I told you that you would regret it. Get married to someone else, have their heirs. Live a false pretense. Die without love." Sasuke then walked away leaving a crying Sakura at the clearing. _

Instantly Sakura shot up out of her bed. Almost in tears, she pulled on her robe and sandals and ran out of her own apartment. Running in the rain, she ran until she found the place she was looking for. Hurryingly, she knocked on the door.

Uchiha Sasuke was not really sleeping. He was wishing that Sakura was with him as he heard the rain. Suddenly a knock caused him to get up. He quickly opened the door and and let a particular pink haired girl run into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be with you. I don't want to regret the rest of my life. Please. Please. Don't leave me."

Sasuke kicked the door closed and then walked Sakura over to his chair as she continued to mumble.

"I want to be with you. I want to have your children. Me. I want my name to be with yours. I want it to be Sakura and Sasuke, not some whore and Sasuke. I want to be yours…"

"Sakura."

"And I want you so bad. I've wanted you forever. I want to be with you. I wanted to kill myself when you left. I didn't think I could live."

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, I want you. Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave again. I'll kill myself. I don't want you to be killed."

Suddenly Sasuke crashed his lips onto Sakura's causing her to shut up. He let go of her lips but still had his head against her forehead.

"Thank you so much Sakura. "Instantly Sakura put her arms around Sasuke and almost chocked him in her hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke kun"

That night, they slept together, side by side. Both knowing that they'd never be alone.


	6. Time

**Although I would desperately like to ….I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I wish I did. **

**Also I decided to continue the story on this one… **

**There's A Time Skip**

Sasuke was finally hers. She couldn't ask for more. She had the love of her life with him and that was all any girl could ask for. He was her dark knight in shining armor. He was her Romeo, He was her everything.

To Sasuke, Sakura was his to kiss, his to please, his to touch, his to need. He made sure that people knew that by scaring the shit out of people, or rather men, who tried to hit on her.

They lived in bliss. Sasuke taught his classes in the Konoha Academy. The students respected him because they were scared of him. They were scared of the great Uchiha who had killed off the traitor Sannin and come back without even a word.

Whenever the couple were out in public, they would act as if they were friends and nothing more. Once they were in the confines of either's' homes, they held each other as of there were no tomorrow. Many people knew of the couple's relationship and they accepted it.

Now, the members of the rookie 9 were in their 19 and 20s. Hyuga Neji had finally acknowledged Tenten as a suitable life partner and he loved her with all his might. Naruto was as happy as ever, he had the love of his life and his best friend and his brother with him.

Everyone was together at the wedding reception of Umino Iruka and Shizune. The couple was dancing slowly on the dance floor as some other couples danced around them. Tsunade sama danced with the Frog Sannin, the great Jiyaria.

Sasuke sat there looking at the couples as Sakura sat next to him smiling at Hinata and Naruto as they danced to the slow tune.

"Would you like to dance Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned her attention towards her Sasuke.

"No. Not Really Sakura." Sasuke said looking at her.

"Oh. That's alright." Sakura said, sadness obviously evident in her voice. Sasuke looked at her face knowing that he messed up yet again.

"We can, if you want to." Sasuke offered looking at his girlfriend.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to go get something to drink. Would you like something?" Sakura asked getting up.

"No, I'm fine. Sakura, we need to head home soon. The mission begins at noon. We need to get home and pack."

"I've already packed Sasuke kun. If you want I can come over to your place and help you pack up." Sakura offered as she sat back down in her seat.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke." Naruto interrupted, walking back. "Sasuke, are you gonna stick around and help us clean up." Naruto asked as he sat down next to his friend. "All the girls are going to be taking the wedding presents over to the new house while we get to clean up this mess." Naruto said as he looked around.

"A-a-are you coming with us?" Hinata asked as she walked past Sakura with some boxes in hand.

"Sure." Sakura said, taking some boxes off the table and walking alongside Hinata. "I'm so happy for Shizune-san and Iruka Sensei."

"I know, it finally feels as if Konoha is at peace. It's really nice." Hinata said as she walked in her high heels.

"Don't jinx it just yet Hinata, remember, the Akatsuki are still after Naruto. There will be a war soon. I'm sure of it." Sakura said as she continued to walk with Hinata towards Mr. and Mrs. Umino Iruka's new home.

Afterwards, Sakura walked back to Sasuke's apartment so that she could help him pack. Sighing, Sakura wished she could of at least had one dance with Sasuke. Sakura fell asleep outside of Sasuke's door waiting for him.

A half an hour later, he walked into the hallway to find Sakura asleep with her head buried in her knees. Gently picking her up, he opened the door and let her into his room. He placed her on the bed and then took of his shirt and climbed in with her. She snuggled against his chest as he held her tight.

Around 2 at night, Sakura stirred awake to find Sasuke looking at her. She got closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Sasuke rolled over to his back pulling Sakura with him and then gently forced his lips on hers, giving her a deep kiss. His tongue gently grazed Sakura's bottom lip which caused Sakura to open her mouth and invite his tongue in to discover the interior of Sakura's mouth.

Rolling over with Sakura, Sasuke pinned his lower body against her so that Sakura may feel how much he wanted her. He continued to kiss her as she scrunched her fingers through his hair. His hands that were stationed at her waist slowly started to go down so that he may pull the flower imprint dress off of form.

She was left in her bra and underwear and that started to scare her. _I'm not ready for this. Am I?_ He started to unhook her bra until she stopped him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Sakura reached of her dress but Sasuke stopped her. Getting off his bed, her picked up one of his old shirts and handed it to her.

"Here, we don't want your beautiful dress to get spoiled now do we?" He smiled a genuine smile. She took the shirt from him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just am not ready. I didn't mean to push you away, I just –"

"Sakura, don't worry. I don't want to do anything that you are not ready for. I should be sorry. Now, let's go to bed." He slipped back into the bed as Sakura pulled on his shirt.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I love you." Sakura said as she place a hand over his chest.

"I love you too Sakura. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And both went back to sleep until they woke up around 10 to get ready for their mission.

The mission was a simple one. Take the Kazekage back to Konoha.

Sabaku no Gaara had come for the wedding. He had placed Kankuro in charge as he and Temari had come to enjoy the festivities. Now, since Akatsuki activity had been high since the starting of the wedding and since Temari had decided to stay behind, Gaara needed someone to watch his back and he had chosen none other than the original Team 7. Yamato was out on a separate ANBU mission so he couldn't come. It was only Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and everyone's favorite Naruto.

Now, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara waited for their sensei to come. As soon as he arrived, Naruto and Sakura together yelled at him as Sasuke silently shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life…again." He smirked as he jumped down from the wall. "Let us go. Goodbye Tsunade sama. Let's us go Kazekaga sama."

They began their mission. Kakashi was in the front as Sai was on the left of Gaara, as Sakura was on the right with Sasuke in the back. Naruto walked alongside Gaara as they chatted away.

_It's a good thing that we have a formation like this, but will we be able to protect Naruto? What if more than two Akatsuki members show up? Why did I kiss Anko before leaving? _Kakashi thought as he lead the way towards Sunagakure.

Sai was busy thinking about Ino and how he had accidentally barged in on her changing clothes in their last mission together. He continued to draw figures of her, as he tried to figure out what the nauseous feeling was every time he talked to Ino.

It seemed like Sakura was the only one paying attention to the mission as she looked all over and listened for any sounds. Sasuke was too busy focusing his attention on her to pay attention to the mission as Naruto was busy making sure that Gaara didn't get bored to easily.

The mission to Sunagakure was easy but the mission back was when they started to face some hardships. Naruto was kept obliviously in the middle of the five so that he would be safe. The wind suddenly started to blow around as the team tried to walk through it. Rain sped like bullets to meet the faces of the team as they sought to find cover. 

Finding a cave, they raced into it. "Let's make camp here." Kakashi said as he sat down with his book. "Sasuke, you and Sai go find some dry logs so we can atleast have a fire." Sasuke and Sai complied as Naruto and Sakura pulled out the bed in bags so that it would be ready by the time the boys came back.

"Hey Sakura chan?"

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at the blond haired boy.

"I want you to look at this. Do you think Hinata chan would like this?" Naruto asked as he produced a platinum gold rid with three diamonds in the middle.

"Naruto, this is beautiful. Are you proposing to Hinata?" Sakura asked as she looked at her best friend. Naruto slightly blushed and then said yes. Sakura squealed as she threw her arms around Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei! Did you hear? Naruto is getting married!"

"Congratulations Naruto. When are you asking Hyuga-chan?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read his book.

"Her birthday is soon, so I was hoping on the night of." Naruto said as he sat down on his sleeping bag.

"I'm so happy for you." Sakura said as she sat down in front of him.

Sasuke came back with some wood and an overly chipper Sai following him. "Hey Sakura, could I talk to you."

"Yes, but hold on. Did you hear? Naruto is asking Hinata to marry him."

"About time dobe."

"Who do you think you're calling dobe, teme." Naruto whined smiling.

"Congratulations Naruto, now Sakura, can I talk to you?"

Sakura got up and followed Sasuke further into the cave until all they could see where their silhouettes. Sasuke leaned against the wall as Sakura looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Listen, Sai has been annoying the fuck out of me lately and he keeps on asking me to talk to you about this. Sai basically, to sum it up in 5 seconds, likes Ino. He wants your help in trying to get Ino. He's been nagging me since that last mission we were on together. Please Sakura, I don't think I could go another day with him comparing her to me. It's kind of a wound to my ego."

"Okay. I can't believe Sai likes Ino. That's surprising. Fine, let's go back." Sakura started to walk away but then Sasuke stopped her and pulled her back.

"_Sakura…_ You haven't even kissed me today." Sasuke whined as he brought his face up to Sakura's.


	7. Bells

The rain had ended as the partial Team Kakashi walked back to Konoha. They were now a day away from the beautiful town and they had decided to take their time home. Naruto was in the middle of the group as Kakashi remained in the front, Sai on the left, Sakura on the right and Sasuke in the back. As the team continued to walk towards the town, a kunai with an exploding tag fell in front of them. They ran away right before it exploded in front of them.

Hiding behind a bush, Sasuke immediately turned on his sharingan as Sai pulled out his brush. Kakashi had hidden in a tree as Sakura and Naruto stood in a branch below Kakashi.

"Come out Sasuke. me and you have a score to settle." said a voice from the middle of the meadow. As the smoke cleared, a man with long grey hair tied in a ponytail became visible. The man pushed up his glasses as he looked around the forest clearing. Instantly, Sasuke jumped out from behind the bush he and Sai were hiding in.

"Kabuto…I thought you were dead."

"I am dead Sasuke." Kabuto said as he activated his hands. "You left me back there to die all by myself. You are going to hell." Kabuto charged at him as Sasuke jumped out of the way. Naruto jumped behind Kabuto and kicked him onto the ground. Sasuke did some hand signs and came running towards the fallen Kabuto.

"Chidori" Sasuke slammed the thousand bird jutsu. Immediately, Kabuto's body turned into a log. "Damn." Sasuke yelled as he looked around. By that time, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi had jumped down to look for the man.

"Four Eyes!!! Where are you!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red.

"Right here." And then Kabuto came charging at Naruto. Sakura immediately punched the ground sending the ground splitting towards Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out of the way and charged towards Sasuke. Kakashi immediately activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sent Kabuto into a new world as Sasuke using his Chidori, Naruto using Rasengan, and Sai using his a beast charged at Kabuto, finishing him off.

Kabuto was dead.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were already weakened by the use of their chakra. Sakura ran towards both as Sai put away his tools. "Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" She helped all three get up and with the help of Sai, they decided to quickly get to Konoha.

"Sai, can you make clone of yourself so that we can help all three?" Sakura asked as she healed a few of Naruto's cuts.

"Sure." And then they walked home; leaving Kabuto's body in the clearing.

A few minutes after Team Kakashi left, Kabuto regenerated. _It's not working. Orochimaru sama, your essence has not helped me yet. I need more time to generate his powers. Uchiha Sasuke, I will have my revenge._ Kabuto walked back towards his hiding spot, speculating ways to destroy Uchiha's life.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the hospital in a bed next to Kakashi-sensei, who was reading one of his perverted books, day dreaming what he could do to a particular someone. Across from him, Naruto sat talking to Hinata.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted towards Sasuke as he noticed that his prodigy was finally awake.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei. Where's –"

"Sakura? She is making her rounds. She'll be here later." Kakashi quickly answered as he began to read his book again. A door opened and Sasuke hoped it was Sakura but it ended up being Mitarashi Anko; the weird examiner lady.

"Kakashi you weak pathetic fool!" She yelled jumping on his bed. "Why the hell do you get hurt every time I turn my back? You are like a little child. I'll call you Kaka-baby from now on." Anko started. Sasuke raised his right eyebrow up

"Anko…You're crushing me." Kakashi tried to breathe, trying to get Anko off of his chest. "Anko.."

"Anko-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! What do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled as she looked at the two senseis. She walked over to Sasuke's bed as Anko got off Kakashi

"Whatever Mom." Anko said as she got off of Kakashi. Turning back to Kakashi, she said, "You'll get it one of these days...If I were you, I'd watch my back." With a swish of her coat, Anko left the room and out of the room.

"She's so demanding." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled the sheets over his face. Under the covers, he blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke was back home.

As he cleaned up the things he had left on the floor. He came across a kimono that belonged to his Sakura. Smelling the fabric, he smiled when he smelled the familiar scent of lavender and jasmine. After folding the cloth, he tucked it away in one of his drawers and then sat down in his empty room.

_I'm bored. I should go and train. Yes, that is what I'll do. But who to train with? Sakura's at work, Naruto and Hinata are training together. I could go watch. Kakashi is on another mission so he can't train with me. I think I'll just go by myself. _

As he walked through the town, he walked past families and children. As he walked, he looked at the small children holding onto their mothers and fathers as they looked around._ I want that._ Sasuke said as he looked at the mothers and fathers caring for their small children.

"Hey Teme!" Someone called from behind Sasuke causing him to turn around. A blonde haired, black and orange jumpsuited man ran towards him.

"What Naruto Dobe?" Sasuke said looking at his friend.

"I asked her and she said yes! We're getting married next month!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled a wide smile.

"Congratulations Naruto. That's awesome. I'm happy for you." Sasuke said as he leaned against a fir tree.

"Sasuke, I want you to be my best man. Will you…please?" Naruto asked with a pleading face.

"Why not." Sasuke said before extending his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as he shook Sasuke's hand. "I gotta go tell Sakura." Naruto said before dashing towards the hospital.

_Even Naruto is getting what I want. But I can't marry Sakura. I don't want her to be in trouble. I will not marry her until Itachi is dead. I will kill him and then I will marry her. If she decides to leave me, then so be it. I will not put her in danger. _

_

* * *

Time Advance to 2 years ..._

(The Rookie Nine are 21)

_Hinata and Naruto got married in a beautiful spring wedding. A month later, Tenten and Neji got married as did Lee and a simpleton. Kakashi and Anko surprisingly got married and started their own family which consisted of twins. Ino and Sai started to date when Sai confessed his deep feelings for her and Ino fell head over heals for him. Temari married Shikamaru and nine months later they had a bubbly baby boy. A year and half later, Hi__nata found out she was pregnant. This is where we start._

"Hinata-sama you're looking good. The baby is entering the third semester. Three months and you will be holding your baby in your arms. Now, I'm going to recommend bed rest. And Naruto…treat her like a queen." Sakura finished as Hinata pulled her kimono closed. Naruto walked up to his wife and hugged her from the back.

"Thank you Sakura. Are you and Sasuke coming for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked as he handed Hinata her coat.

"No Naruto-kun. Sasuke still hasn't come back from his mission and I have to work the shift tonight, but here, these are for you guys." Sakura produced to presents gift wrapped. "Happy Holidays. I wish I could come to the holiday party but I can't, I am so sorry." Sakura leaned against the wall as she looked at the couple. _They look so happy. I want that. I really want that. But Sasuke-kun isn't ready and I will not push him. Sasuke, where are you. You've been gone a week too long. Sasuke. I miss you. _

"Well, I'll bring some food over tomorrow Sakura chan. I'll save some of my daifuku over. I promise." Hinata said as she hugged the future god mother of her child.

"Thank you Hinata chan, I need to take your leave. I have a hospital full of patients. Sorry." Sakura waved bye and then walked out of the room and set out to accomplish the rest of her duties.

"Goodbye Itachi." Sasuke said as he watched the body of his elder brother on the ground. A smile was formed on the body. _You're free Itachi, from whatever trapped you. Say hi to mom and dad for me. _Although he was very tired, Sasuke dug a hole in the ground and then buried his brother. _Happy Holidays…and goodbye. So long. _Sasuke walked back towards Konoha. Sai and Yamato followed closely behind not saying a word. Uchiha Sasuke had just killed the last member of his family and gained his revenge but he was still thirsting for more. _Sakura. I can have you now._

**Warning…The next one will have a lemon in it…not to graphic…I'll separate them so you cam skip over it if you don't want to read it. I want to write one so I will.**


End file.
